El General Invierno aparece de nuevo en el siglo XXI
by 1heffrondrive
Summary: No importa cuán fuerte sea el país, quien se mete con Rusia se mete con el General Invierno ¿Existirá algún país en este siglo que pueda ganarle al General Invierno? El canciller alemán: Ludwig Beilschmidt cree poder lograrlo.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Himaruya Hidekaz.

El general invierno aparece de nuevo

En la historia, cada país que se ha enfrentado a Rusia, más específico al general invierno, ha fallado. Empezando por la Gran Batalla del Norte del sigo XVIII, Rusia derrotó a Suecia, el cual subestimó el clima ruso, el General Invierno había ganado. Luego, en la Invasión Rusa, Napoleón logró conquistar Moscú, pero cuando llegó el invierno, la Armada Francesa se debilitó, por lo que ellos se vieron forzados a abandonar Rusia; esa fue una victoria más para el General Invierno. Un siglo después, en la Operación Barbarroja, Hitler se sumó a los derrotados por nuestro General.

¿Y qué era lo que hacía de Rusia un lugar tan codiciado? Pues era el único lugar en que surgía cierto mineral, el más valioso en el mundo, Zima lo llaman los rusos. El problema es que solo aparece cuando el General Invierno está presente en Rusia. Por eso, cada siglo, un valiente país manda a sus tropas para enfrentárle y lograr permanecer en la capital hasta el final del invierno, en otras palabras, hasta que el General agote sus fuerzas y se retire del país. Muchos pensarán que si fueran muchos países a la vez le ganarían, pues sí, en el pasado lo hicieron ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? El mineral nunca creció, por lo que determinaron que habría una reunión para decidir quién se enfrentaría a este ser.

Este año sería nuevamente el turno de Alemania, puesto que tenían a un especialista, el más riguroso, cuidado e inteligente a la hora de un combate bélico, nos referimos al canciller y general del ejército alemán: Ludwig Beilschmidt. Él pensaba que su país lo tenía todo para ganar, para empezar su clima era similar al ruso, también tenía la experiencia directa de haber luchado antes contra él. Es cierto que esa vez perdieron, pero según él les falto más disciplina y entrenamiento, en su cargo esa no sería una debilidad.

Ludwig nunca ha perdido cuando está al mando, su exigencia en los entrenamientos es tan extrema que muchos de sus tropas se lleven mal con él.

Esa mañana, en que le dieron el aviso que al otro día irían a combatir, Ludwig se había levantado a las tres para entrenar junto a la tropa por última vez, él siempre decía que esa era la mejor hora para entrenar.

\- ¡No es suficiente, más rápido! Denme tres vueltas más– gritó Ludwig, mientras el resto volvía a subir la interminable montaña. Todos estaban exhaustos, ellos pensaban que el General Invierno no podría ser peor que eso. No sabían lo que les esperaba al siguiente día…

En la noche, Ludwig no podía dormir pensando en todas las posibilidades que podrían pasar si su plan no salía bien. Si, nada saldrá mal ya lo he pensado todo; se decía a si mismo, cayendo dormido unas horas antes de tener que ir al territorio ruso.

Antes del amanecer, estaban todos equipados, marchando en dirección al este, todo parecía estar tranquilo. Tras unas millas el clima se empezó a enfriar muy rápidamente llegando a los -10ºC, el camino se volvió tan pesado que los soldados ya no podían levantar sus pies apenas los arrastraban, por lo que Ludwig decidió hacer lo que todo buen comandante debe hacer.

\- Auf… der Heide blüht ein kleines blümelein – Empezó a cantar la tan conocida canción de su país, esperando darles motivación para seguir. En efecto, todos volvieron a levantar sus pies, entonando el tema junto a su comandante.

Pronto las voces callaron al sentir una presencia detrás de ellos, se trataba del General Invierno. Rápidamente todo bajo a -20ºC. Como pudo la tropa se posicionó en un lugar más alejado, organizándose en tres divisiones. Ellos no eran los únicos preparados, el General que estuvo entrenando por décadas en el frío territorio del Ártico, podía generar su propia tropa a partir de la nieve del lugar.

Ahí comenzó una terrible guerra, salían balas de ambos lados unas de un material moderno precisas para esta batalla y por otro lado unas balas de nieve, las cuales volvían nieve lo que tocaran, o sea que si impactaba en un brazo este se desintegraba ¡volviéndose nieve!

En la última división estaba Ludwig explicándole a la tropa su plan, como esperaba el General Invierno estaba atrás generando más y más de sus soldados. Sabían que lo que estaban a punto de hacer era mortal, pero era la única forma. El canciller les ordenó seguirle hasta llegar a uno de los tantos puentes que hay en San Petersburgo, quemando en el paso la nieve frente a ellos para no ser ubicados por el General, tras cruzarlo notaron que ya estaban en el lugar que Ludwig les había contado, justo detrás de su enemigo.

Este era su momento, si detenían al General, las tropas de nieve también se detendrían. Entonces, Ludwig con una de las balas de los soldados enemigos impacto en contra del General, el resto de la división rápidamente lo ató con una fibra especial colgándolo en el luego en el puente de madera; era ya sabido que el General no podía usar sus poderes en donde él no tuviese contacto con su tierra.

\- Estás acabado, ahora solo resta pasar la temporada en la capital- Dijo Lud mirándolo desde arriba con una media sonrisa.

Esta satisfacción de haber ganado pronto se fue, el cuerpo del General Invierno se estaba volviendo transparente, como el color del hielo. El puente se congeló en un instante, y junto a este a todos los cadetes tanto del puente como los que estaban antes batallando contra los soldados rusos, todo lo congelado se volvió nieve, entre ellos Ludwig quien no alcanzó a decir una palabra, pero su expresión lo decía todo, la frustración más grande de su vida… El General Invierno había ganado de nuevo.

Datos:

1.- Hitler uso la técnica de quemar la nieve cuando intentó invadir Rusia.

2.- La canción que cantan es Erika de la Waffen SS. Esta canción fue cantada por los prusianos durante muchos siglos a partir del siglo XVIII, también la cantaron los nazis en 1938.

3.- Zima como muchos de ustedes sabrán por la canción Winter de Rusia o por el mismo seiyuu en el evento Marukaite Chikyuu del 2010, Zima significa invierno en ruso.

4.- Inicialmente la historia la tenía pensada con el comandante Fritz, a quien Prusia tanto admira contra el General Invierno.

5.- En San Petersburgo hay más de 200 puentes.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia, por favor escribir en los reviews ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
